


Wedding

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 4x3 Braid Salad SurgeryBilly and Diane try to converse about getting married
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt, Billy Kronk/Aaron Shutt, Billy Kronk/Camille Shutt, Camille Shutt/Billy Kronk, Diane Grad/Billy Kronk, Diane Grad/Camille Shutt





	Wedding

“Why don’t we go all out?”Billy asked Diane 

“I don’t want us to end up like Aaron and Camille”Diane said 

“I wouldn’t be worried about that”Billy says 

“Don’t diss my marriage”Aaron interrupted them defending his relationship with Camille 

“We are trying to plan a wedding here”Billy snapped at him 

“No need to bite Kronk”Aaron says 

“I’m sure you and Camille are happy together”Diane said 

“Keep her name out of your mouths”Aaron said with a stone cold gaze 

“Maybe a private wedding would suit us better?”Diane posed to Billy

“After today maybe that’s the best route to go”Billy said


End file.
